Príncipe das Chamas
by ValdieBlack123
Summary: "Bem, eu não sou um Jedi", pensou, "Eu sou algo mais". O pequeno Ben Solo sonha em ser um Jedi como seu tio Luke Skywalker, mas algo o impede de aprender as lições. Ben nunca consegue se livrar de sua raiva e seus ressentimentos.


Ben estava quase saltitando de felicidade quando ia para sua primeira aula com o Mestre Luke Skywalker aquela manhã, mas se conteve. Andava ereto e sério querendo dar a impressão de que seria o mais dedicado dos alunos. "E vou ser mesmo!", pensou.

Enquanto subiam as escadas Ben sentiu seu estômago se revirar de nervoso. "E se eu não for bom? E se não gostarem de mim?", disse uma parte de sua mente. "Mas que besteira! Você tem sangue Skywalker, vai ser melhor do que todos daquela turma.", insistiu a outra parte. Ben tentava ouvi-la, mas a primeira parte falava mais alto.

-Nervoso?- perguntou a mãe ao seu lado.

-Não.- respondeu imediatamente.

-Não é tão difícil, e você é um Skywalker. A Força flui com facilidade em nós.- Leia disse com um certo orgulho no tom de voz.

-Eu sei, mãe.- Ben queria que ela ficasse quieta, seus comentários só o deixava mais nervoso.

-Nós podemos voltar se você quiser, filho.- disse seu pai.

-Eu não quero voltar.- Ben quase cuspiu as palavras. Leia olhou para Han pedindo silenciosamente que ele não tocasse naquele assunto.

-Só estou dizendo... ele é uma criança...

-Não sou não!- insistiu Ben quase batendo o pé. Certo, talvez ele fosse uma criança, mas isso não significa que ele não tinha capacidade. Dez anos era mais ou menos a idade dos outros alunos de Luke.

-Han, chega. Ben quer aprender, nós já discutimos isso.

-Ele é muito novo para aguentar as exigências de ser um Jedi, Leia. Eu não tenho direito a opinar aqui? Ele é um Solo também.

Ben quase vomitou à menção de seu sobrenome.

-Ele não vai _ser_ um Jedi, Han. Ele só vai aprender a controlar a Força, queria ter aprendido quando tinha a idade dele. Teria sido muito útil.

"Eu _vou_ ser um Jedi!", pensou, mas não quis dizer em voz alta. Seu pai deu um suspiro e se calou. Ficaram em silêncio até terminarem de subir as escadas.

-Ben, estava esperando você.- disse Luke Skywalker assim que chegaram. Ben sorriu, mas imediatamente voltou a ficar sério. Não queria que Luke pensasse que ele estava ali de brincadeira.

O Mestre Jedi se aproximou deles e Ben podia jurar que estava flutuando. Luke tinha uma certa... presença.

-Na última vez que te vi você cabia em meus braços.- ele disse passando a mão por seus cabelos. Ben fez uma careta, odiava quando os adultos faziam isso.

-Faz muito tempo mesmo, irmão.- lamentou Leia.

-Ah, não se sinta culpada. Sei que vocês tem muito trabalho a fazer.- Han e Leia assentiram.

-Não tem sido fácil ultimamente.- declarou sua mãe, cansada.

-Espero que não esteja se estressando muito, você tem mania de achar tudo na galáxia é responsabilidade sua, Leia.

Han olhou para ela com um sorriso presunçoso, Leia fingiu que não viu.

-Sim, meu marido já me alertou sobre isso, Luke. Acontece que se eu for depender de vocês dois para salvar o mundo estaremos todos perdidos.

O Jedi deu uma risada. Ben revirou os olhos, queria que parassem de conversar.

-Está certo, mas nós não queremos machucar esse carinha aqui, não é?- Luke passou a mão na barriga dela.

-É uma menina.- disse Han dessa vez com um sorriso de pura felicidade.

-É? Que bom, agora vocês tem um de cada.

-Han sempre quis uma menina.- disse Leia sorrindo também.- Agora ele pode finalmente parar de falar no assunto.

Ben assentiu concordando com a mãe.

-Gostaria de ter tido filhos...- disse Luke um tanto aéreo.- Bem, acho que meus aprendizes são como filhos para mim.

Ele colocou a mão nos ombros de Ben. O garoto não pôde evitar o sorriso, preferia muito mais ser filho de Luke. Han torceu o nariz.

-Luke...

-Tudo bem, Han. Confie em mim.- o Jedi sorriu.- Eu sei o que faço.

-Está bem... bom, então, vamos deixá-los trabalhando.

Ben achou que aquele foi o melhor comentário que o pai fizera a manhã toda. Leia se abaixou cuidadosamente e deu um abraço no filho.

-Tchau, menininho.

-Mãe...- Ben corou e tentou se desvencilhar dos braços dela.

-Não fique com vergonha, Ben. Queria eu poder receber um abraço de minha mãe, mesmo hoje em dia.- confessou Luke.

Leia ignorou os protestos do menino e deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça. Então ela se levantou e Han e Ben se encararam.

-Bem, garoto... hum...- ele deu umas batidas no ombro do filho.- Cuide-se.

-Eu vou.- respondeu Ben num tom de desafio.

Luke e Ben caminharam para a sala enquanto Han e Leia voltavam pelo mesmo caminho que vieram. Ben olhou para trás e viu a mãe acenando, ele retribuiu o aceno timidamente. Parte dele estava bastante feliz, ia se tornar um Jedi! Aquele era o melhor dia da vida dele.

A outra parte queria ter recebido um abraço do pai.

* * *

Ben não conseguia dormir, seu fracasso o atormentava. "Você deve limpar sua mente.", disse o Mestre Skywalker, "Um Jedi não pode carregar raiva nem ressentimentos.". Ele sabia que o Mestre tinha razão, mas não conseguia meditar e se concentrar da mesma forma que seus colegas. Tudo era mais difícil para ele. Até fazer levitar um objeto lhe causava dor.

-Você tem algo muito pesado dentro de você, jovem Solo.- dissera o Mestre naquele dia.

-Eu sei, Mestre.- sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem.

-Ben, quero que você vá para casa e medite, sozinho. Você precisa encontrar a fonte de sua raiva e depois se desprender dela.

-Sim, Mestre.

-Não se preocupe, até o melhor Jedi encontra dificuldades no caminho. Meu pai era um Jedi muito talentoso até se deixar levar por um caminho perverso. Lembre-se disso.

-Sim, Mestre.

Acontece que ele não tivera oportunidade de meditar sozinho. A bebê chorava o dia inteiro e só se calava quando os pais chegavam e eles também faziam muito barulho quando estavam em casa. Breha Solo. Tudo que ela fazia virava motivo de festa. Não podia culpá-los. Por mais que não gostasse da menina sabia que ela era melhor que ele em todos os aspectos.

Não tinha nem um ano direito e já usava a Força como ele nunca conseguiria. Mestre Luke vivia dizendo que ela será uma excelente Jedi algum dia. Até seu pai concordava. Seu pai! O homem que não queria deixá-lo ser treinado porque era "muito novo".

"E ele tinha razão.", pensou amargurado, "Eu sou péssimo, nunca serei um Jedi.". A pancada o atingiu com força e ele se levantou. Não podia ficar deitado ali depois dessa. Tudo estava quieto em casa agora, quem sabe ele pudesse ir no terraço e meditar. Andou até lá de ponta de pé com medo de acordar alguém.

-Ela parece mais calma agora.- ouviu a voz do pai. Ben rapidamente se escondeu atrás da parede.

-É o ar fresco.- concluiu Leia.- Eu disse que devíamos ter colocado ela num quarto mais arejado.

-Ela gosta muito da natureza, essa daqui.- disse Han com admiração.- Lhe dei uma boneca ontem e ela a ignorou completamente. Mas passou horas brincando na grama.

-Você saiu ontem? Devia ter levado Ben também. Ele anda muito preocupado com algo ultimamente. Vocês podiam conversar.

Silêncio. Ele ouvia apenas o barulho da bebê nos braços do pai.

-Acho que ele prefira conversar com você.

-Não, senhor. Eu tento, mas ele só me dá respostas monossilábicas. Han, acho que há algo errado com nosso filho.- ele ouviu a preocupação em sua voz.

-Sempre houve algo errado com nosso filho, Leia.

Ben sentiu algo dentro dele cair no chão e se perder para sempre.

-Não diga isso.

-Você sabe que é verdade.

-É só uma fase. Ele está crescendo, todos nós temos raiva dos pais nessa época.- Han deu uma risadinha.

-Você não sabe...

-O quê?

-Você não sabe o que é segurar seu filho ainda bebê nos braços e ouvir ele chorando e gritando querendo se ver livre de você.

Leia suspirou.

-Han...

-Não...

-... se você tentasse...

-Leia...

-Ele é seu filho também! Eu sei que você gosta da opção mais fácil, mas não pode desistir de sua família.

-Eu não estou desistindo da minha família.- disse Han ofendido.- É só que...

A bebê começou a balbuciar.

-O que foi, amor?- perguntou Han com delicadeza.- Quer dizer alguma coisa? Hum?

-Fale conosco, querida.- pediu Leia, estava louca para ouvir as primeiras palavras da filha.

- _Ben!_ \- gritou a menina.- _Ben!_

Ela esticou os dedinhos gordos até onde Ben estava. Sorria. Era como se quisesse que ele se juntasse aos três.

Mas Ben sabia que nunca poderia se juntar a eles.

-Ben...- começou Leia. Ele saiu correndo antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa.

* * *

O cheiro das chamas. O cheiro da liberdade. Sabia que não era o suficiente, mas quando o prédio começou a pegar fogo sentiu que aquele era o começo de sua vingança.

-Ben!- gritou a menininha presa na sala.- Ben! Me tira daqui!

Ele sentiu uma pontada de culpa que logo desapareceu. Não era mais Ben Solo. Na verdade, nunca fora. Olhou para as crianças mortas ao seu redor. O sabre de luz que ele fizera tinha funcionado, afinal. Luke nunca o ensinara, ele sempre dizia que um Jedi era mais do que uma espada. "Bem, eu não sou um Jedi", pensou, "Eu sou algo mais".

-Quieta!- berrou. Logo ele estaria alí. "Mestre" Luke Skywalker. Aquele título era uma piada. Todos os Jedi eram uma piada. Ele sabia agora.

Ouviu Breha começar a tossir. Logo iria morrer sufocada. "Por que não usa a Força agora, irmã? Pensei que você fosse a melhor dentre nós.". Passou pela sala onde se sentara várias vezes durante anos, tentando meditar algo inútil. "Agora está queimada e quebrada. Que nem eu.".

Mas não podia ser injusto com o Mestre Skywalker, fora ele quem dissera que ele precisava encontrar o motivo de sua raiva. Agora que encontrara iria matá-lo.

-Ben!- chamou outra voz.- Ben, sou eu.

Ele se virou. Sua mãe o olhou derrotada.

-O que você fez?

-Onde está Luke Skywalker?- perguntou numa voz que nem parecia a sua.

-Ben, volte para casa.

Ele lhe deu as costas.

-Vá enterrar sua filha, eu não tenho nenhum assunto a tratar com você.

-Não fale assim, você é meu filho.

-Ele está aqui também, não é? Sim... eu posso senti-lo...- agora que deixara o ódio correr livremente seu poder aumentara, não era a raiva que o impedia antes. Era sua tentativa de contê-la.- Sua hora vai chegar.

-Filho, vamos para casa. Ainda há tempo de...

-Não! Não há.- ele se virou para ela de novo.- Não há mais tempo para mim, mãe.

As chamas agora já dominavam quase todo o ambiente. Leia não parecia se importar. Ela esticava os braços para Ben. Ele lembrou-se de uma época muito distante em que ela o abraçava e o chamava de "menininho". Mas as lembranças do passado deram lugar as urgências do presente. Ele pulou pela janela quebrada e fugiu. Sozinho. Seu caminho sendo iluminado apenas pelo brilho do fogo.

* * *

Luke ainda ouvia o som das batidas de coração da pequena Breha. "Eu tive que fazer isso.", dizia para si mesmo, quanto menos pessoas souberem que ela sobreviveu melhor. Mas isso não tornava as coisas menos difíceis. Han e Leia jamais superariam a morte da filha e esse era o peso que Luke carregaria agora pelo resto da vida. "Eu a matei. E matei Ben junto.".

Passou a mão pela testa dela. Era muito poderosa, tinha um futuro muito brilhante pela frente. Talvez ainda tivesse, mas muito diferente. A boa notícia é que ela não se lembraria de nada. Pelo menos não por muito tempo.

Viu a areia de Jakku quando se aproximaram. Lembrou-se de Tatooine e de como ele mesmo teve que ser abandonado. "Com sorte você será muito melhor do que eu, pequena.", disse para ela limpando uma lágrima solitária no canto de seu rosto. "Muito melhor do que eu."


End file.
